Untitled Shonen Ai One Shot
by Kyoka-BOO
Summary: A revised version of my original one, which had very bad grammer and hard to read paragraph struce. It takes a look into how Hiei and Kurama turn out years after the breaking up of the rekai Tantei. HxK


Me: Hello, I am reposting this for revisions. It's been bothering me forever, so yes, I have changed it. Basically, the plot line is the same. What kind of differences you will see are in the grammar content, some paragraphs are different, and I've also broken up the paragraphs so it is easier to read. What some people may be wondering, is that I have a diary entry posted as May, 1996. Kurama is twenty one years onld then. The way I worked it was that I subtacted fifteen years from when Yuu Yuu Hakusho first came out and made that Kurama's brirth date. Seeing as Kurama was fifteen years old when it firt started in 1990, it made the most sense. So, Kurama's birthday here is 1975. So here is where I got it, if that was his real birthday, he would have been tenty one in 1996.

* * *

Our time on this earth, being as short as it is arises many questions, even demons, being seemingly immortal and uncaring to the future, still hold these questions inside. It seems, to me at least, these curiosities, are vital to one's very existence, and only elude us through the end.

A glance in to the future, we always wonder, what happens to a good friend in the end? When their part in your life is all said and done? Would Yusuke and Keiko actually be married and live a happy lifestyle together? How would Kuwabara live?

Possibly would he go to school to learn how to save lives of his dear kitties? The thought of Kuwabara going to collage almost scares me in a way. After all, he isn't the brightest person in the world, but he has so much potential if he actually applied himself. Who knows, it could be definitely possible. Or could it possibly be he finds a peaceful life with his dear Yukina?

All these questions remain relevant in our minds, unable to leave. We dream, fantasize, wonder what may come next. However, not even the wisest and oldest demons can predict the path of the future, what it holds in store, and even if there's reason to live for tomorrow

Why, I ask so? These futures bring about new and unexpected changes of great magnitude, affecting the very flow of life for every living being on this planet, from regular human beings, all the way down to the most miniscule plant. Yet my future is one of the most unexpected things in my life. Why so? After all I pursued the two most unlikely careers, a full time manga artist, along with the part time job at the bookstore. Everything's odd in the world, who knows?

Possibly Yusuke and Kuwabara did none of the things mentioned above. We can never tell what'll happen next or if events on the past were meant to happen. Yet, through all these questions, life moves on.

Life for me, has been going good, as I'm still going to collage to become a doctor, myself, I have two jobs, who one may not guess me to have. I suppose, they surprise myself a lot.

I still am unable to believe that I've become a professional manga artist, along with my regular, side job at the bookstore. I've moved into my new apartment, finally acquainted with the surroundings I'd say! On a side note, I went to visit mother today. She's doing as well as I could ever hope.

I've also been thinking about Hiei lately, although he comes to visit me every once in a while, I feel like he's holding back upon something. It's something, rather, that I sense. It's almost appears as if he is holding something back from me.

The thought hurts me for some reason, and I can't help but feel almost far away from Hiei, even in circumstances where he may be sitting right next to me. This feeling is so odd, and I can't seem to get it away. I find myself sitting at my window to my apartment, gazing out the window and wondering when the next time will be when that dark yet comforting presence will rejoin me here in the human realm.

What really confuses me is how lonely I feel here. I am truly not alone, yet I feel the ache of it in my heart every single night, when not in the presence of friends or family especially. I almost feel the desperation to go to Hiei in the demon world and confront him on these strange things. I mean I even feel lonely when in the presence of my cheerful mother. Is that supposed to be healthy, or should I 'seek medical attention' as human often enjoy wording the phrase.

Yet still, I feel as if there's a chunk of my being missing, and to be honest, it hurts beyond anything I've ever felt before. I feel constantly torn up inside and I only feel a smile come to my face within Hiei's rare presence. I want so much for him to come back so we may talk again.

With so much to say, I fear, I'll not be able to stop writing my thoughts and feelings on the past week. So there, I conclude for the night, diary.

-Kurama  
21, May, 1996

21-year-old Kurama sighed desolately and closed his diary for the night, slipping the little black notebook into the table of his bedside drawer. Sometimes he wondered what had happened to Yusuke and Kuwabara, his two friends he had nearly six years ago. Naturally, they'd gone their separate ways after the demon world tournament Yusuke had thrown; Kurama hadn't seen head or tail of the two since.

Those two had been the closest friends in the entire span or his two lives next to Kuronue and Hiei. Even over the span of more than a thousand years of living, he seemed to have only found four friends, and counting that one was dead, and two were people he hadn't seen in almost six years, he really only had one friend left.

He heard a knock on his window, automatically opening the window for the shorter black-clad fire youkai. Hiei brushed some of the dirt off his black cloak and climbed into the room, giving Kurama the typical distant stare that all people who knew him well were quite accustomed to.

Even after all these years, Kurama found it hard to believe his old friend still cared enough to come visit him. He couldn't help grinning widely at this; his depressed state melting away as he realized it was really Hiei here.

It almost seemed like old times again, back when they were younger and still a significant part of the Rekai Tantei.

Kurama smiled warmly at the youkai, not receiving one back. Kurama could remember when Hiei had been stuck in the human realm, and would visit his home every night simply because he lacked anything better to do.

Kurama counted the months on his fingers since he had last had a visit from Hiei. He was surprised to find that it had been almost three and a half months ago. He remembered his manners immediately and went to play his usual good host duties that he did whenever Hiei was here.

"Hiei, would you like anything to drink? Would you like milk, water, or tea maybe? You must be thirsty, seeing as you came all the way from the demon realm."

Hiei gave a simple grunt, but thought for a minute and spoke an actual sentence.

"Water, I guess fox. I wish you wouldn't act so odd whenever someone comes over. You don't always have to offer such things. I thought you knew me well enough to assume that I wouldn't really care if you offered a drink or not." Kurama only smiled at the fire demons gruff attitude. Although someone would still say he sounded like the original Hiei from years back, He knew Hiei had grown more polite. Hiei carried out nice conversation with him, now. He didn't just sit there and stare like he used to. He also didn't often call so many people idiots like he used to.

Okay, so maybe he called his opponents idiots every once in a while, but what did that matter anyways.

Kurama was only glad to be able to talk to Hiei with so much leisure now. In a way, it felt relieving, because Hiei was the only person alive who knew who he truly was. Hiei recognized him as both Youko Kurama and Shuuichi Minamino, and saw the aspects of both, good and bad. He knew his full history, why he chose the actions he did, and what his real morals were.

Kurama walked out to the small kitchen in his apartment, Hiei following a few steps behind him. Kurama smiled as he ret rived a glass from the cabinet, filling it almost to the top under the faucet before handing the glass over to Hiei. The spiky haired youkai offered no thanks, but turned to sit at the kitchen table, motioning for Kurama to follow him in doing so. This was the part of Hiei's As Hiei followed behind him into the kitchen; Kurama went to retrieve Hiei the glass of water he had asked for. He stood at the tap, filling the glass nearly to the top before shutting the water off and joining Hiei in sitting at the small table.

Hiei always made really good conversations and told really interesting stories about what was going on in his life, that's why Kurama loved it so much whenever Hiei came to visit. Hiei's excessive silence was something that Kurama didn't miss.

Hiei never talked too much, and he guessed that he was probably the same way around other people even now. But even with the silence he possessed now, he made really good conversation that Kurama yearned to hear more often than this.

"So" started Hiei

"What have you been doing lately, Hiei?" asked Kurama in an obviously excited voice. He loved to hear of Hiei's travels. He tried not to sound too excited. Hiei may not tell him if he got the idea that he was overly excited.

"Well, I went to Makai again, another ridiculous assignment Mukuro sent me on. Stupid as it was, it was one of those types of places I'd know that you'd call beautiful. There was an ancient race of demons there. They were pureblooded white wolf demons, very traditional in their ways. A particular style of martial arts was developed there, integrated with a sword technique; they call it the Tsuki no kaze ichi-ken. My job was to retrieve the princess of their race form a temple where some foolish ogres were. Hn, what bakas"

Kurama drifted off into another world as he listened to Hiei's story, enjoying how he put precise detail on the parts Kurama enjoyed listening to most. When he finished, Kurama looked astounded.

"You have an exciting life, ne, Hiei-kun?" He asked in a fast voice. Kurama usually wouldn't have found such things too exciting, but it seemed whenever he was listening to Hiei, even the most boring thing could make him excited.

Hiei nodded without much enthusiasm, "Stupid, in my opinion"

"Tell me about yourself, fox. It seems whenever we come and talk nowadays all you'll let me do is talk about myself. I want to hear what you're doing for once."

Kurama explained how he'd become a manga artist after he'd graduated early from high school. Graduating on account of his incredible intelligence, of course. He also told Hiei how he'd been admitted to the most prestigious medical school in Tokyo and he would soon be able to take an internship at a hospital as soon as he graduated.

Hiei's eyes widened in true surprise at this, he was truly surprised the path he had taken in life, but was not surprised at the fact he would be a doctor within a few years. He ordered Kurama to go retrieve some of the volumes of manga he'd done so he'd be able to see them.

As he looked at the cover he gave a rare smile. "Your penname, Kurama, Suitable name it is, 'Kitsune' "He chuckled lightly at that. Looking through the pictures brought no smile to his face again, but he still seemed impressed at the fox's talent for creating the current manga series. There was no need for words to tell Kurama about how much Hiei was impressed with him. Kurama grinned happily at this fact.

"I'm glad you like it, Hiei"

"Hn"

Okay, so Hiei hadn't changed completely, but it still made Kurama happy to know this about his best friend, it sure brought back memories. The years of the Rekai Tantei were some of the most violent years, which he certainly could've done without, but even so, those times were some of the happiest years in his life.

He set the empty water glass on the table and headed back towards Kurama's room, opening the window again.

"Can't you stay any longer, Hiei? I wouldn't mind offering you the couch or my bed for a night or two. I do get lonely here and it would be nice to have someone's company for a little while"

"Sayonara kitsune thanks for the drink." He said, leaping out the window, completely ignoring the fox's last statement.  
Kurama sighed and sat down on the bed. The abrupt departure saddened the fox even more. Lying down, the redhead stared up at the ceiling, wondering how long it would be before Hiei's next visit, they were becoming so rare nowadays after all. Slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Hiei still watched the kitsune from a safe distance until he was absolutely sure Kurama was asleep.

Opening the window again, he crept into the room silently so as not to wake Kurama, settling himself into a chair next to Kurama's bed. Hiei, sighed, and blinked, obviously deep in though, stroking the kitsune's crimson hair absentmindedly.

It was true; he really cared for the kitsune a lot. It saddened him that he wasn't able to see him as much as he wanted to.

He watched as the kitsune stirred slightly in his sleep, prepared to disappear if he woke. Rather than waking up Kurama turned in Hiei's direction, eyes still closed, as he sighed. Reaching out his hand, brushing against Hiei's lightly, he whispered "Please, Hiei, don't leave"

Why was Kurama dreaming about him? He questioned himself. He sighed and continued to stoke the redhead's hair, eventually moving on to stroke his cheek gently. Yes he'd loved the kitsune many years; perhaps it was lust for his friend that kept him at his side constantly.

Why did these feelings torment him so? Why did HE, Hiei, the forbidden child, unloved and unwanted by the rest of the world have to fall for such a useless kitsune? The feelings angered the fire demon, but he kept his temper for once.

The fox couldn't even love such a person as him. He was the forbidden child, and that would never change. It was simply impossible that the fox could ever utter anything close to the three magical words that he longed for.

Kurama shivered lightly in his sleep, caught up in his current dream.

The redhead ran through a snowy forest, shivering on account that all he was on was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, a rare type of attire one would see him in. He was scarred an assortment of demons ran from behind, and Kurama, finding himself rendered powerless, had resorted to running, as his last option of survival. He tripped in the snow, sliding a few feet and crashing into a tree a few feet away.

_Fear rushed into the kitsune's heart like never before, these were the demons that had killed his family but a few hours ago, his friends, everyone. _

_It'd been only a little wild ago since he'd gone into his apartment not only to find his mother and stepfather dead, but his little step brother on the floor a few feet away, dead for sure, along with Yusuke, and Kuwabara. He looked up at the darkening sky, which for some reason, turned red, what the heck was happening? Wait, he stood up and looked around at the demons, they were all gone, and not a trace was left. Darkness surrounded the kitsune, only causing his fear to grow. Where the heck was Hiei when you needed him most? _

_To his surprise, Hiei appeared a few hundred yards ahead, Kurama looked overjoyed, tears streaming out of his fear stained eyes "Hiei! I thought you left me." He glanced downwards. _

_"There's also something I've been meaning to tell you, I... love you" he said in a soft undertone." A few more tears spilled out of his eyes and he shuddered. Despite Kurama's friendly greeting and confession towards the youkai, Hiei remained where he stood, a cold glare fixed in his gaze, a glare that could scare Kurama easily. He took a few more steps forward, outstretching his hand toward the fire youkai. "Please, Hiei." The Jaganshi took a few steps back and growled angrily. _

_"Go! Go away now, foolish kitsune!" he spat, venom dripping from each tone as he spoke. Kurama looked shocked by the words and the cruelness in the tone Hiei had used towards him. His heart stopped in his chest, a sharp breath caught in his throat. Eyes widened as he began to shake.  
_

_"Hiei?" The kitsune questioned, stopping in his tracks, as he had been walking towards the Jaganshi. Hiei growled yet again, offering no reply as he leapt forward, pining Kurama to a nearby tree with his katana pressed hard against Kurama's throat.  
_

_Kurama choked, feeling the cold steel being pressed harder against his throat, a definite threat. "Why are you doing this Hiei?" he paused for a minute. "I can understand if you don't feel how I do... but w-why?"  
He laughed coldly at this question, amusement seeming to grow.  
_

_"I hate you Kitsune, so why don't you give up and leave?" with this, Hiei slashed with the tip of his katana blade straight across Kurama's right shoulder, leaving a deep gash in its wake. The kitsune winced in pain, too fearful to meet the angry youkai's eyes.  
"Why do you say you love me? Can you answer that! I am the forbidden child, therefore, no one is allowed to love me!" he asked angrily, slashing with even more force across his left shoulder, then continuing to do so a few times more, drawing even more blood than before. _

_"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! Hiei yelled, practically screaming himself hoarse.  
Kurama cried harder. It hurt to hear those words, the words he longed for not to be true._

_"Why are you doing this Hiei?" he sobbed. Hiei stabbed near some of his other wounds, leaving his katana in that position as his eyes glinted at the kitsune's suffering. Kurama could only scream in pain as he felt the katana's blade pierce his flesh.  
_

_Hiei seemed pleased with this, so, he withdrew his katana and sheathed it, letting Kurama collapse onto the snowy ground with a soft thud, ignoring the loud sobs coming from Kurama. He remained there for a few minutes; seeming to enjoy the deep crimson bloodstains he'd created in the snow, smirking coldly before he disappeared in a black blur. _

_Kurama was left alone, sobbing into the cold snow as he felt himself grow colder. Why did this happen, Hiei was the only one he had left in this world, the one he loved. More tears poured form his eyes; it felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. Indeed Hiei had definitely gotten a major artery this time, it was so painful and so... His thoughts didn't continue, Kurama could already feel himself slipping from his state of consciousness. He felt the youki of someone else, yes, that's it, and someone was standing over him. _

_Turning, he saw Hiei again through his blurred vision. "I thought I told you to die!" he said, only giving the Kurama the chance to gasp before he stabbed the katana through his heart._

Hiei, sensing Kurama was about to awaken, leapt quickly out of the window, not caring that it slammed behind him. Kurama didn't seem to notice the noise or Hiei's scent; he awoke a second later, tears streaming from his emerald eyes. "HIEI!" He screamed, breathing uneven and fast. "God, what a horrible dream, he thought to himself. He settled back into bed, trying to fall asleep, but not managing to for a long time.

Hiei leapt through the trees, eyes flashings as he mentally beat himself up, how stupid of him, what if Kurama had actually figured out he'd been there? What'd he'd say tot hat? 'Oh, sorry Kurama but I think love you, so I dropped by to watch you while you weren't awake' Hiei rolled his eyes angrily at this.

Meanwhile, Kurama tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get himself to sleep. Clutching his shoulder tightly, he closed his eyes and shuddered, that pain had seemed so real in the dream, but that was it, it had only been a dream.

You weren't supposed to feel pain in dreams were you? He questioned himself. God, now he really felt like he needed to talk to Hiei, if only he was here... Kurama leapt out of bed quickly, adapting a determined look in his eyes. He'd go find Hiei yes that was it, find Hiei! He'd go and find Hiei, talk to him about this. He threw on a coat over his pajamas, forgetting to put on his shoes as he headed out the front door of his apartment. Running around Tokyo barefoot wasn't exactly what you'd see a person like Kurama doing, but Kurama felt almost desperate.

At least nobody he knew was going to see him; there were few cars in the street since. He winced as he stepped on something sharp, but he ignored it and pressed onwards, breaking into a run when he was unable to find a trace of Hiei's youki in anywhere of Hiei's usual hiding places.  
Kurama felt someone grab his shoulder; he stopped immediately, looking back. What came into his view scared him a little, a punk-like kid stood behind him, lardaceous hair, and an egotistical look on his face. "What do you think a pretty boy like you'd be doin' out here at this time of night"

"If you may excuse me, sir, I have somewhere I must be going." The guys grip tightened on his shoulder "Don't think so" Kurama felt himself tremble; he didn't want to fight back, only if necessary. Oddly enough, out of nowhere, Hiei appeared out of the shadows. Kurama looked puzzled, it wasn't like he was usually seen on the streets and alleyways.

"What'd you thin you're doin'?" he asked in a stupid voice. Hiei merely glared coldly, an emotionless look on his face, giving his feelings an air of pure and utter hatred.

"Uhh." the guy took a step back; indeed this was obviously quite a cowardly 'punk'. He turned without saying anything and walked away fast.

"What was that for, kitsune? I know you're not stupid, so what the hell are you doing here out here at this time of night!" Kurama looked saddened slightly,

"I apologize, I merely needed to speak with you about something. If you find it to be too much of a hustle though, I'll go back to my apartment." Hiei shook his head, "whatever, tell me what you wanted so badly to say.

"Well," Kurama started

"Do you truly hate me Hiei?" Hiei's eyes widened at this question.

"No, but that's a stupid question! Why in all of hell would you think that?"

"To put it simply... I believe that you don't visit after because you truly don't care, you just reel a duty to come visit me. Your visits are becoming so infrequent now." Hiei looked plain annoyed.

"Well, I don't, I come because you're the only person worth seeing in this stupid human realm." he paused for a moment, and then looked down to Kurama's foot, carefully.

"Your foot's bleeding, Kurama"

"It isn't anything vital. I'll just take care of it when I reach my apartment."

"Knowing your stupidity kitsune, you'll just bandage it. I'm coming back with you to make sure you really take care of it."

Kurama smiled happily, it felt nice to know Hiei cared for him somewhat, even if it wasn't love. Looking over to Kurama, Hiei realized how bad of a limp that he had. He picked the fox up gently, to Kurama's surprise. Naturally, Kurama reddened in surprise.

"Hiei, there's no need to carry me. I'm capable of walking." Hiei hned, but didn't follow through with Kurama's request. When they finally reached the apartment, Hiei dropped Kurama on the couch and went to go raid Kurama's medical cabinet for bandages and antiseptic, grabbing a pair of tweezers on the way in case there was any glass in the cut or something.

Coming back into the living room, Hiei was surprised to find the half-asleep Kurama hadn't moved since Hiei had put him on the couch.

"Stupid kitsune." he remarked as he inspected the wound, when you say nothing vital you can't be referring to this thing." Kurama offered no reply, wincing as Hiei dabbed the wound with a cotton ball soaked in antiseptic. He drew away slightly,

"No you don't" Hiei grabbed Kurama's foot again and continued to clean up the wound, while continuing.

"It's only what you deserve after going outside without your shoes. His gaze softened as he dabbed a little more gently around the wound. Revealed after this was a fairly large piece of glass, exactly what Hiei had expected.

"YOW! That was uncalled for, Hiei!" as he felt the prick of the tweezers against his cut.

"Got it!" he said, casting the shard of glass of to the side and dabbing the wound again with yet more antiseptic.

"Well, that'll teach you to walk in the streets without shoes." finished Hiei, dabbing antiseptic on a bandage and wrapping it around Kurama's foot. Kurama winced a little bit, but didn't move and easily fell asleep on the couch. Hiei sighed and threw the piece of glass in the trash over in the kitchen, looking at the clock on the microwave, reading the neon green numbers, 4:16.

Hiei sat on the couch Indian-style, gathering up the nerve to hold Kurama protectively in his arms. He no longer cared if the kitsune found out about his love anymore; he pulled him closer to him and cuddled against him lovingly.

"Kurama... I promise I'll never leave you," he whispered softly into the sleeping kitsune's ear. He slowly began to stroke the red tresses again with an oddly soft expression on his face.

A shadow and the sudden realization of who was near here snapped Hiei out of his little fantasy world. Instinctively, he shot to the door to the porch and glared at the tall figure before him.

"I should have known," snarled Hiei, glaring angrily." the greasy haired punk form before sidle at over him, looking pleased with himself.

"Shugogaki..." The guy smirked in obvious and took a step towards him, Hiei automatically took a step back. "I thought our deal was that you had to keep away form any type of that contact with the kitsune.

Plus, you're only allowed one visit every three two months, so you technically can't stay with him for three months, can you now? You don't want to kill him, do you?" Hiei growled angrily

"What do you mean, I'd never kill him. And besides, aren't you interested in him too? There isn't any point in killing someone who you love." Shugogaki chuckled in a cruel manner,

"I suppose one may say that, if you disobey me, I swear, not only will I make him mine, but I will make sure that he'll die a most painful and slow death, thinking that you killed him." He felt so furious at this

"Damn you to hell" Shugogaki ignored it

"I will allow you one week with Kurama. But you're not allowed to touch him, nor are you allowed to tell him that you don't want to leave his side." At this, the demon leapt away into the night sky.

Hiei stormed inside angrily, slamming the porch door loudly and angrily behind him. Kurama woke up when he heard the noise.

"Hiei?..." he asked groggily. Hiei walked over to him, watching him sit up and yawn tiredly. He pouted and scowled.

"It's five thirty Kurama, I'm sure you desire to be awake at this time." Kurama yawned again

"That was a particularly exhausting night, can't you allow me to sleep more?"

"Hn. Don't you remember, you have to be over to your collage for class at six thirty. Hn, stupid." Kurama's eyes widened immediately and he leapt off the couch, running into his room and throwing on his uniform.

"It takes forty five minutes to get there!" he said, panicking and running around.

"You're rushing yourself, call in sick."

"No! I can't do that!"

"Obviously you are, and if you won't call in sick, I will" Hiei leafed through some phone numbers on the wall before coming to the collage's number and dialing in quickly. Kurama looked mortified, as if it was the end of the world. But keeping his mouth shut, knowing the consequences if he protested.

"Hello, I'm a friend calling on behalf of Shuuichi Minamino, he's very ill and he won't be in today. Tomorrow? Yes, certainly" he nodded and hung up the phone. Kurama couldn't help smiling.

"That was quite polite of you, Hiei."

"Hn. It wasn't necessary for you to contribute in trying to give me more time to sleep. I would've made been able to arrive in time, plus, there isn't any use in trying to fall back asleep. I'm surely wide awake.

"I don't care, I did." Kurama smiled and hugged him gently. Hiei didn't protest, only rolling his eyes and smiling internally. Kurama leaned in closer.

"Hiei. There really is something I've been meaning to talk to you about." he paused for a minute, definite that he was going tot make his feelings known. "I... I, well, I love...you" Hiei's eyes widened in a manner in which they never had before, he stared back at Kurama, who was now blushing furiously about it. The youkai paused for a moment and looked quietly back at Kurama, unsure of what to do now. He leaned in a little closer to him, close enough for fear and excitement to arise in the both of them.

Kurama blinked unsurely and leaned in the last few inches, brushing his lips gently against Hiei's. When he pulled away, he blushed lightly.

"I apologize again. Hiei, please, I won't mind if the answer is no. But I must know, do you feel the way I do?" Hiei completely forgot what Shugogaki had told him, just a little while ago, staring the kitsune deep in the eyes, he pulled him into a deep and intimate kiss, slipping his tongue into the surprised kitsune's mouth, who kissed back, overjoyed about it.

"Answer enough, for you, kitsune?" he asked intensely as the pulled away. Kurama just simply nodded, letting himself be hugged against Hiei's chest. They sat together on the kitchen floor for what seemed like eternity, nuzzling each other, cuddling together, kissing, and just smiling at one another. Hiei softly nuzzled Kurama's neck as he began to unbutton his shirt, Kurama happy, allowing him to do so. It was such a nice feeling to be in the presence of each other like this, and both felt their usual moods lifting and being replace by a feeling completely different.

Hiei stopped in doing so rather quickly, eyes widening at the familiar voice he heard through telepathy.

"Nice job Hiei." It was as is the suddenly switched places, finding himself being pinned to a wall telepathically. He cursed himself, and realized he was on Kurama's porch, able to see through the window of he sliding glass door. Visible inside was the form of himself, undoubtedly Shugogaki.

Cursing himself internally, he struggled to break free of the ropes and strong metal chains that bond him against the wall, even trying to burn through them with the fist of the mortal flame, but failing. It was obvious to Hiei that these chains must be impervious to the strength of youkai energy.

Meanwhile, Shugogaki, who had taken Hiei's place, smiled at the kitsune in his embrace, ready to draw his sword at any time now. Kurama didn't notice his eyes were closed in enjoyment in the embrace of the person he thought to be Hiei.

Getting the chance to draw his sword without Kurama's knowledge, he slashed upright, letting Kurama go and sending him flying whit the force of the blow. Kurama winced, hitting a chair and sliding all the way to the end of the kitchen. Eyes widening, he looked ready to cry as Shugogaki approached him again, sword ready. He slashed him again, sending more blood flying as Kurama slid across the kitchen floor again, no will to fight back towards the person he loved whatsoever.

"Stupid kitsune! Why don't you run or something, are you pathetic?" He stabbed Kurama through the stomach, giving him a chance to only wince again. Blood splattered all over the kitchen floor now.

"Hiei, I thought you loved me..." whispered Kurama in an extremely soft voice.

"I only made you THINK that so you could get close enough for me to kill you." Kurama looked truly hurt at this statement, but stood weakly up and glared in a determined way at Shugogaki.

"Hiei..." he said, stumbling and feeling faint from blood loss. His vision blurred slightly and all he could think about was the dream last night. Giving up, he let himself fall onto the cold time floor.

"And now, you die"

Hiei meanwhile. Struggled with all has might against the iron wrought chains, trying his best to get to Kurama. He growled it was his entire fault for this. If his stupid desires hadn't taken control, he could've just told the kitsune no, and that they were only friends. Growling, he tried to adjust his feet so that he might be able to slip one of his feet out of the chains' grip.

That didn't work either, jumping upwards quickly; he also again found his process to be impeded by the chains. God, where was someone else when you need them? He thought. Out of the blue, he heard a more friendly and a welcomed voice. "Hiei. Where are you?" Mukuro asked telepathically. Well, that could be a huge help.

"I'm over at Kurama's apartment, I know you know where it is, so, get the hell over here, NOW" He waited a few seconds and soon was met face to face with Mukuro, who had indeed become much faster over the two months he'd been gone. Focusing on the chains, she chanted some sort of odd spell

"Myogaki noskei ksheda mu no hayaku no sa!"

With this, Mukuro disappeared. Hiei was surprised to find that the chains around him glowed red in color, then released from the wall, allowing Hiei to fall to the ground. He wasted no time at this, he grabbed his sword which Shugogaki had put on a chair ten feet away and ran through the porch door, not bothering to close the door behind him or take his shoes off as he entered.

Blocking Shugogaki from stabbing Kurama the two swords hit each other with a metallic clang, Hiei seized the chance to try and attack Shugogaki. Kurama looked just plain confused, trying to figure out which Hiei was actually the real one, catching on to the enemy concept in his head rather quickly.

The real Hiei growled, "Run... Kurama." Said kitsune just blinked. This was definitely the true Hiei, but what was going on. He shook his head at an angry looking Hiei, who growled at his refusal. "No, I wouldn't allow myself to just abandon you, Hiei" he replied calmly.

Hiei growled and turned, ready to protest about it, not even noticing Shugogaki coming up behind him, Kurama helped with that. Drawing a plant seed out of his hair, he threw to at

Shugogaki quickly, as of his him; it turned to a bundle of strong vines not even he would be able to break out of. "You're free to do whatever you please now, Hiei," he said, turning to walk out to the porch.

Hiei looked concerned at this, but picking up Shugogaki along the way, he threw him over the edge of Kurama's porch, without doing anything. It was Kurama's turn to look surprised.

"I thought you'd be most inclined to properly defeat him," said Kurama, smiling fondly as he looked over at him. Hiei simply hugged the kitsune.

"I will if he dares to come back and hurt you again," he whispered quietly." Kurama felt no need to know what had gone on with Shugogaki. Merely, he cuddled closer to his new lover, ignoring his wounds and looking up to the beautiful blue sky above.


End file.
